


Faces

by Kass



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, fan-flashworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incarnations aren't personae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks. Contains spoilers for The Snowmen, the 2012 Christmas special.

Incarnations aren't personae. Closer to the Hebrew partzufim, really: facets of a single gem, plural manifestations of a singular One.

Being the Doctor is a constant, no matter who or when he is. Whether or not this body likes apples, or girls, or boys.

One Time Lord, eleven faces. (So far.) That's perfectly ordinary.

But one face, one persona, one voice, on two different women? One of whom happens to be a Dalek? Both of whom possess an inexplicable interest in soufflés?

_That's_ interesting. That's a mask on the Universe he intends to peel away.


End file.
